


Не ждите чего-то хорошего

by Груш Лимонный (Grimm_R)



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Horror, Surreal
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 06:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20616392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grimm_R/pseuds/%D0%93%D1%80%D1%83%D1%88%20%D0%9B%D0%B8%D0%BC%D0%BE%D0%BD%D0%BD%D1%8B%D0%B9
Summary: Очень хочется уподобиться Нилу Гейману и написать, как создавался этот фик. Но поэзии в такой истории не будет.Первое название было "В лаборатории".Затем: "Не ждите ничего хорошего", – что стилистически неверно.Писал в мрачном настроении, под вдохновение. Но опирался на канон. Фик лежал год "в столе", как неудача, а затем я дописал его и выложил. Читать можно, но не очень приятно: название говорит само за себя.





	Не ждите чего-то хорошего

В темной магической лаборатории, заставленной мебелью, Карлайн сидел на табурете, облокотясь на стол, и при свете тусклой желтой лампы холодно смотрел поверх сплетенных пальцев на другой край дубовой столешницы. Там стоял я – потемневший треногий котел с поднятой дужкой. Из бронзы, в меру прочный, с округлым дном и небольшим раструбом кверху, вмещаю пять кварт и одиннадцать унций воды или другой жидкости, пригоден для готовки супов и бульонов, а также эликсиров, настоев, зелий и некоторых опытов с трансмутацией. В Агрономической аптеке таких осталось ещё шесть.

Карлайн закрыл глаза и потер пальцем лысину.

– Что-то не так.

Черная борода коротким клином, лицом худ и продолговат; он едва слышно сопел и кривил книзу губы.

Окно в лаборатории – за длинной, до полу портьерой в сплошных складках, оттого трудно было понять, рассвет ли снаружи или ночь и сколько я уже в доме архимага. Ранним вечером, едва солнце зазолотилось закатным блеском, Карлайн положил c полдюжины монет на прилавок, взял меня за дужку, прошел по тихим петлистым даларанским улочкам, зашел в дом с низким потолком, затем прошел прямо по коридорчику, вошел в лабораторию, закрылся изнутри на ключ, задвинул портьеру, зажег лампу, поставил меня на стол, шагнул назад и замер.

Он бухнул о стол громоздкой книгой, сдул с неё пыль, сел на табурет и долго листал, слюнявил палец, тер лысину и читал про себя, шевеля губами, при этом дважды тихо чихнул. Затем встал и зазвенел стеклом у настенных шкафчиков. Вспыхнула синим горелка на столе, а Карлайн истолок ступкой реагенты в чаше, высыпал всё в пузырь колбы, налил воды, прибавил огня и из высокого стеклянного горла пошел тонкий фиолетовый дымок.

Вокруг уйма всякой лабораторной утвари. На полках – пробирки в подставках, ранжированные по диаметру и высоте, баночки и флаконы из бурого стекла. Обочь, на простой высокой тумбе – весы в стеклянном футляре с дверцами, набор грузиков в открытом ящичке, свитки, чернильница, перья, большая линза на штативе. Карлайн стоял ко мне спиной, чуть согнувшись, и рылся в выдвижном ящике. Он был мне неинтересен, пока вблизи клинок ножа не отбил тусклый огонь лампы: в явь ворвалось, как черная рукоять с серебряным ободком лежит в руке и ныряет в пустоту меня, за ней следом – бурая пиала в ладони, и как лезвие подбирается к нутру и соскабливает бронзовую пыль, та с грохотом густо сыплется безжизненной моросью на обожженное глиняное дно, и я проклинаю человечишку, хочу ухватить его за бороденку, но не могу пошевелить ни одной из трех ножек, да мне и не сдвинуться, как бы не хотел, и я лишь тихонько и немощно постукиваю дужкой.

Карлайн прислонил пиалу к стеклянному горлу, высыпал внутрь соскоб, и дымок из разогретой колбы сменился на изумрудный.

– Примеси.

Он поставил на подставку новую колбу с водой, погасил горелку, взял в руку нож и, паскудно сопя, принялся вновь сдирать режущей кромкой металл, кроху за крохой. Изувер и садист, хуже хозяев у меня не было, разве что один гоблин: он спал где придется и варил гуляш в даларанской Клоаке. Прежде чем вымыть меня от малахитовой зелени патины и заговорить зубы гномке в Агрономической аптеке, этот коротыш развел костер на мокром булыжнике туннеля, окунул меня в водосток с пурпурными пятнами, высыпал в подогретую воду начинку окровавленного мешка, посолил и, едва кипяток перестал полыхать зеленым огнем, стал визжать во всё горло:

– Кормежка! Даром! Налетай!

Из темных углов показались орки и люди в лохмотьях, зашлепали босые ноги по скользкому камню: сперва словно опасаясь, затем смелей и чаще, – перешли на бег, кинулись ко мне и с переплеском жадно черпали горячую жижу руками. Вскоре после этого, через пару дней, к гоблину подошел худой, горбатый орк и попросил сварить ещё “того, р-ргх, вкусного”; гоблин улыбнулся:

– Не подумай – тебе я только рад! – но другим скажи, чтоб несли медячки.

И пока коротыш сидел на каменных ступенях и складывал монетки в стопки, босяки в обносках жались ко мне, чавкали, толкались и тихо хихикали.

Карлайн выдавил из пипетки пару капель, затем встряхнул пробирку: песочная муть потемнела и стала угольной.

– Железо.

Он неспешно мерил шагами комнату, поправлял на полках флаконы, смотрел на тлеющую колбу, бормотал и бубнил, снова и снова, пока моё крошеное нутро порциями варилось в кипятке, и зеленоватый дымок оседал влагой в углах под потолком. Там он собирался в капли, и те звучно разбивались об пол. Плямс! И раз, и два, и три. Плямс!

Карлайн оперся рукой о стол, а другой – листал страницы той громоздкой книги, должно быть, в поисках названия “Как препарировать котёл”. И, наверняка, нашел, так как он какое-то время водил пальцем по странице, затем неспеша обошел стол, открыл дверцу настенного шкафчика, достал чистую колбу, следом – флакончик, поставил всё на стол, вернулся к книге, потер переносицу и что-то пробормотал. Я расслышал всего два слова:

– И поджечь.

Чародеишка решил меня снова поистязать, да с таким рвением, что его треклятый нож резал со скрежетом явь, и та укладывалась пластами, один на другой.

Человечишка сдирает серым острием верх тонкой дужки.

Посасывает порезанный палец.

Несёт в ложке горку желтого порошка.

Подносит горящую лучину к тигелю, – бум! – и клянусь, после той вспышки я мог разглядеть в пыльных щелях между половиц, как человеческий волчонок сжигает в костре окровавленную сорочку, плачет навзрыд и на гладком молодом подбородке слезы смешиваются с кровью из полулюдской пасти.

Карлайн подкосился на ногах, схватился рукой за стол, рухнул на колени и повалился на пол.

Я ликовал. Бездушный, хищный до пустых истин горе-ученый стал чахлым человечком. Он только и мог, что мочиться в штаны и биться в редких судорогах. Если бы я умел, закричал:

– Ну же! Захлебнись кровью, пеной, рвотой и избавь меня от ноши быть твоим подопытным. Сдохни и присоединись к таким же умникам, которые во мне полоскали мыльную мочалку или купали мелких отпрысков.

Никто не выжил. Цирроз, чахотка, лихорадка, разрыв сердца, ночное удушье, сломанная шея и вспоротый живот в драке – всего не счесть. Один только проныра гоблин уцелел, но как-то в метель, со мной и походным мешком за спиной, он весь день плутал по нордскольской снежной пустыне и в итоге совсем выбился из сил, хлопнулся в снег и, казалось, смирился, что замерзнет насмерть. Почти стемнело, когда его нашли всадники из патруля Серебряного Авангарда. Они отвезли его в лагерь и у костра дали миску с густым супом.

– Не сойти мне с места, – сказал коротыш позже, грея руки у огня, – если в Даларане я не угощу страждущих таким же вкусным гуляшом. Дадите рецептик?

Я осязал дубовую столешницу, картину в золотистой раме на стене, потолочные балки в коридорчике, засов на входной двери; наслаждался тишиной и нёсся в будущее сквозь обязательную рутину: нашли скрюченный труп на полу, омыли, оплакали и забыли про этот дом, а затем в один из солнечных дней распахнулась дверь и в блеске кружащей пыли вынесли всю домашнюю утварь на ярмарку. И вот стою я на прилавке, вычищенный до блеска, и жду – жду! – как всплеснет руками случайная хозяюшка:

– Какая прелесть!

И после недолгого торга скажет:

– Беру.

Нежный черепаховый суп, похлёбки из осетра, из моллюсков, омаров и десятки рецептов бульонов. В глубокой спячке я бы грезил о горячих блюдах, едва Карлайн испустит дух, – но он захрипел, затем прокашлялся, с трудом поднялся и, чуть пошатывась, прошел вдоль стола, сел на табурет, облокотился на стол и посмотрел на меня поверх сплетенных пальцев.

Я видел в глазах Карлайна отблеск пламени лампы, но за ним – только густой мрак. Он вяз в своём рассудке, как в смоле, и в его взгляде не было ни души, ни жизни. У двери его дома – этого пристанища для изувера – стоило бы повесить табличку, вроде той, что вешают на воротах собачьих питомников.

“Изверг, садист и палач. Не гладить. Не кормить”.

Я отдаю должное Карлайну, его урокам, граничащим с садизмом; его поучениям о ничтожности, что для него я – безвольный предмет, что чувствовать и ощущать мне не дано, что по всем законам природы я – не мыслю, что этого рассказа – не существует. Причуда магического мира, я – сам себе артист и слушатель, мой монолог – хаотичный пульс в незримом сгустке.

Назло наукам о всём сущем, напоследок, расскажу о человеческом волчонке, что я видел между половиц.

Ворген.

Не владеет собой.

Ещё что?

Волчонку не было и года, когда однажды вечером, его отец – архимаг – вернулся домой и увидел, что его же ученик насилует его жену чуть ли не рядом с колыбельной. В схватке обвалился потолок, и накрыл собой всех. Мать волчонка погибла, но успела прикрыть собой дитя. Об этом призраки сыграли для волчонка спектакль в Каражане, и таких оваций и таких слёз те стены не слышали и не видели уже давно.

Ещё что?

С тех пор в мечтах волчонка смерть – это поэзия, но призраки ещё сыграют другой спектакль, каким поэтом он себя мнит.

Волчьи лапы вместо рук и ног, густая шерсть на коже, волчонок крался летней ночью при свете полных лун по фруктовому саду и принюхивался к запаху девичьей крови. Сладостный, чуть липкий запах оседал на языке, его не перебивали пучки мяты и лаванды на веревке под соломенной крышей. В квадратном окошке дома мелькнул силуэт, и волчонок припал к земле в ночной тени деревьев и слушал, как внутри кто-то потихоньку двигает засов на двери. Из темного проема вынырнула растрепанная девица лет шестнадцати, осмотрелась, подобрала руками низ длинной сорочки и в лунном свете, босиком, мягко побежала за дом, в огород. Её красный бутон пьянил его полуживотный ум, и волчонок крался по двору, часто дышал с языком набок, исходил слюной, вёл носом по ниточке следа, и зримый мир вмиг растаял, зазыбил серыми контурами стен дома, плетеной изгороди, пугала в шляпе, ползучих стеблей, рядов неспелых арбузов и тыкв, зарослей кустарника, чтобы через время вздрогнуть от девичьего визга:

– Ои-и!

Я попросил бы каражанских призраков сыграть такой спектакль только для Карлайна, чтобы прошипеть ему:

– Смотри, как она брыкается под ним, как он одаривает её волчьими поцелуями и глодает ей лицо, как рвет зубами на ней сорочку и кромсает грудь. Смотри, как от животного желания по окровавленной морде стекает слюна, как он шарит когтистой лапой у неё между ног, как в покорное тело втыкает свой розовый отросток, чтобы через два десятка толчков оставить немного склизкой жизни там, где жизнь угасает.

И пусть Карлайн сжег все улики, разрушил все могилы убитых, а память о них стёр, Каражан ждёт полный зал. Даже после всех чудо-снадобий, чтобы сделать волчонка снова человеком, такой талант драматурга не скрыть. Призраки прошлого помнят, и спектакль произведет фурор.

Жаль, в те дни меня уже не будет. Пока я томлюсь на столе за рассказом о волчонке, чародеишка усердно, в поте лица толчет минералы, чтобы приготовить гремучий элексир. Он всыпет смесь в кипящую колбу, и минут через пять она тихо вспыхнет, варево станет розовым, что значит одно: осталось мне недолго. По прихоти чародеишки я буду шипеть и плавиться в старом железном корыте. Надеюсь, я прожгу в нем дыру.

Но это ещё не всё.

Дверь скрипнула, и в лабораторию вошел Кадгар; в коридорчике белел день.

– О, ты здесь, – он подошел к портьере и отодвинул её, солнечный свет залил всё вокруг. – Ты пропустил собрание Совета Шести.

Карлайн зажмурился и протер глаза.

– Я уснул, – сказал он. – Долго работал.

– Пытался трансмутировать медь в золото?

– Что-то вроде того.

Кадгар скрестил руки на груди.

– Я ценю твое рвение, ты – одаренный алхимик, но, кажется, ты забыл, что прежде всего ты – Один из Шести.

– Не забыл, – сказал Карлайн.

Кадгар взял книгу с подоконника и полистал её.

– Совет поручил тебе доставить Налтанису все мётлы для уборки улиц.

– Шутишь?

– Он уже получил письмо, что ты будешь завтра утром.

– Опять слушать его анекдоты, – Карлайн потер переносицу.

– Так решил Совет.

Карлайн встал из-за стола, открыл дверцы настенного шкафчика и стал перебирать флаконы.

– Что-то ищешь? – спросил Кадгар.

– Пузырек с ртутью.

– А Модера обещала просто сжечь его лавку.

– Старая ленивая ведьма, – звякнуло стекло. – Была её очередь.

– Ты не пришел, – Кадгар хлопнул книгой.

– Знаю.

– Пять “за”, ноль “против”. Всё записано в протоколе.

– Чудесно.

– Зато он готовит вкусный кофе.

– Волшебно.

– Пузырек с ртутью у меня, – Кадгар достал флакончик из кармана.

Карлайн закрыл дверцы.

– Как Мардиган? – спросил Кадгар.

– Всё ещё ворген, – Карлайн взял с колбу с подставки на столе и вылил содержимое в ведерко.

– Скоро у него экзамен по алхимии?

Карлайн поставил колбу на стол.

– Завтра.

– Не просил дать отцовский совет? – спросил Кадгар.

– Просил не мешать.

Карлайн всыпал в колбу ложку белого порошка, налил воды, затем поставил колбу на подставку и щелчком пальцев зажег горелку.

Кадгар снова открыл книгу и полистал её.

– И из сего следовательно бы вывести, что тяжелейшим из проступков, ведущим прочь от Света, во Тьму, надо бы считать овеществление невещественного, и прежде всего – души, – Кадгар перелистнул страницу. – С каких пор ты читаешь церковных мистиков?

Карлайн смотрел, как колба чадит бледно-зелёным дымом.

– Анфориус из Брилла, – сказал Кадгар. – Не он призывал втирать коровьи лепёхи в темя, чтобы лучше чувствовать Свет?

Карлайн барабанил пальцами по столу.

– Бездомные бегут из Клоаки, – сказал Кадгар. – Говорят, что там завелся потрошитель. Находят только кровавые кучи из кожи и костей.

– И? – спросил Карлайн.

– В два пополудни снова собирается Совет. Придёшь?

Карлайн покрутил винт на горелке.

– Да, – сказал он.

– Будут рисовые пироги с можжевеловым вином. Не опаздывай.

Кадгар положил книгу на подоконник и вышел.

Карлайн подошел к окну и взял книгу пальцами: она вспыхнула огнем и сгорела дотла. Он разогнал дым рукой и смел пепел с подоконника. Затем порылся за поясом, высыпал из кошелька в ладонь с дюжину монет, пересчитал их и сложил обратно; кошелек исчез в рукаве. Карлайн потушил горелку, взял ведерко и поставил его у порога. Потом взял тряпку и вытер стол от мокрых пятен. Он осмотрелся, переступил порог лаборатории, взял ведерко и захлопнул дверь.


End file.
